


Denial

by AgenderBabe



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash, femmeslash, i can't really think of any triggers, other than swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgenderBabe/pseuds/AgenderBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleanor joins the Cullens in the 1920's after getting bored with her nomadic lifestyle. She soon becomes close with Rosalie once she is turned. Eleanor realizes that she has fallen for the blonde vampire but keeps it to herself. Rosalie soon finds out about Eleanor's feelings for her when Jasper and Alice join the Olympic coven. Despite the feelings that Rosalie has for Eleanor and vice versa, Rosalie chooses to stay with Emmett out of familiarity than to admit her true feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

Ah, home sweet home. I was running through the forests of some small town called Forks. I had found out through some cousins of ours where my family was now living at, since it was been about a decade since I last saw them or kept in touch.

It was in the early nineties when I left the coven to be on my own for a while. Tension in the house was pretty high at the time and I couldn't take it anymore so I left. Despite being separated from my coven, I still wore my crest to remind myself that I was not alone and that I had a home, a family.

I was turned in 1561 over in England along with my two older sisters. Our coven had been destroyed by the Volturi and only Victoria and I had managed to get out alive. She and I were torn over the death of our eldest sister, Anne, so we parted ways. She had become ruthless and nothing like the sister I had know while I was human so I did not bother to contact her through out the years.

I was a nomad for the majority of my vampire life so far, only joining the Cullens in the 1920's. I was traveling across America at the time, stopping at random cities to get a bite to eat and to take a look at the immigrants that lived there.

Carlisle Cullen had found me feeding on a drunk man in an alleyway. I tended to frequent the local bars because of all of the easy meals and sometimes if they were drunk enough, I got a small buzz off of their blood. It was nice.

Carlisle invited me to join his coven after he told me about his lifestyle. I accepted because I had no one and the nomad life was getting to be a bit of a bore. I was always up for a challenge. Carlisle admitted in later years that he had thought that I would be a good match for Edward but the mind reader and I quickly realized that we were not meant to be. We had a strict platonic relationship and we were both okay with that. About ten or so years later Carlisle changed Rosalie and everything was turned upside down. Rosalie and I had hit it off quickly and I soon found myself falling for her. I never told this information to a single soul, in fear of being rejected. Especially once Rosalie found Emmett. Same sex relationships in that time period were forbidden and seen as wrong. Edward had caught me thinking of Rosa, as I had now called Rosalie, in some rather less than innocent ways. He had told me what he thought on the subject but he got over it eventually.

When Jasper and Alice later came along, it was when things started to fall apart for me. Jasper was an empath and had confronted me by accident one day. Of course every one in the house heard our conversation and I was devastated. I left the coven for a short while to try and sort out what I was going to do. Rosa found me in the forest and told me that she reciprocated these feelings but she was not going to act on them. She told me that she was going to stay with Emmett because it was the right thing to do and that she had loved him. It broke my heart into tiny little shards but I followed her back to the house. I sulked in my room for a good week before I was dragged out of the house by Edward and he took me hunting. His excuse was that he was tired of hearing my mopey thoughts. I eventually thanked him for that.

For the next few decades after that all was well and I had gotten used to just being friends with Rosa. In the early nineties there were a string of murders happening around where we were currently residing. My heart sunk into my chest when I finally connected the dots. Victoria was back. I fled not too long after that, claiming that I wanted to head out on my own for a little while. I promised that I would stick to my "vegetarian" diet and told them I would keep in touch. I was able to keep in touch for a few months but we drifted away.

 

 

I was still running through the forests, trying to figure out what animal I would kill next. I hadn't fed in a while and I always favored the big game. I saw a bear up ahead so I stalked it for a a bit and waited for it to get into a clearer part of the forest. I jumped on it's back and quickly sunk my teeth into it's neck. I drained it dry in a matter of seconds and let the dead animal fall to the floor. I licked the few droplets of blood that were on my mouth away. Then all of a sudden I was being pinned on the forest floor. I hissed and managed to flip us over so I was on top. I was about to tear my teeth into their neck when I recognized the scent. Alice.

"Eleanor! Stop! It's me, Alice! I'm sorry I should have let you know that I was coming." The smaller vampire said to me. I had missed the little shopaholic.

"It's alright, Alice. Just don't do it again." I smiled and she squealed then hugged me tight.

"Come on! Let's go! I'll take you to where we live now! Esme designed the whole thing and it's super pretty! She didn't know if you'd come back while we were still living here but she made you a room anyways." Alice rambled on as we ran. I rolled my eyes playfully and watched in amazement as the house came into my line of sight.

The house looked be made entirely of windows and it was beautifully designed. Esme really outdid herself with this house.

"Guess who's home!" Alice sang as she led me into the house.

"Who is it Alice?"

I recognized that voice instantly as Esme. My heart swelled at hearing her voice. I guess I never really realized how much I had missed the family.

"Eleanor? Is that really you, dear?"

"Yeah Mum. It's me." I nodded and I was being hugged to death by her within half a second.

"Oh I've missed you so much. I was so worried about you."

"Sorry Mum. I've missed ya too." I said as I hugged her back.

"Did I hear right? Is Eleanor back?" I heard Carlisle's voice ask as he entered the kitchen.

"Yeah Pops. I'm back." I said and Esme let me go. I ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too. You should have called."

"Sorry. Ireland doesn't exactly have the best reception."

"You went back?"

"Yeah. I met up with The Irish Coven and they were pretty welcoming. I wandered around Ireland, taking in the sites and whatnot before I came across them. They let me stay with them for about seven years before I parted and came back here. I had missed you crazy lot too much."

"Well we're glad you're back, Eleanor."

"It was real fun trying to find you lot, that's for sure. I had to make a stop to visit our dear cousins to find out where you were. Had a little chit chat with the sisters. They were a riot." I said thinking back to the times I shared with the succubi sisters.

"Your sexual escapades are none of our concern. I would appreciate it if you would stop thinking about them." Edward said.

"Oh please. Hell I think I'll have to take you with me next time. We all know ya need a lil lovin." I winked, teasing him.

"I have a girlfriend."

I burst out laughing and pretended to wipe a tear away from my eye.

"That's mad! You? A bloody girlfriend?! That's cute." I said, my Irish accent coming on a bit thick.

"I'm serious."

"Well where is the lass? I'd like to meet 'er."

"You can meet her tomorrow. She's supposed to be coming over for the weekend."

"Sounds great. Now it's been bout ten years so tell me what in the hell ya've been up to." I said and slung my arm around my best friend's shoulder.

"Let's go upstairs to my room and we can talk." He said and we raced upstairs. I had missed being back.

 

 

The next day I was laying on top of Edward's grand piano while he played. I enjoyed hear the music and feeling the little vibrations the piano gave off. It was soothing. He had certainly gotten better since I've been gone.

"So have you spoken to Rosalie yet?" Edward asked quietly. I tensed. I almost had forgotten about Rosa.

"No. Haven't seen her 'round." I said quite tense.

"She misses you. She just won't admit it. I hear it every so often while Emmett's away."

"It ain't gonna happen. She's with Emmett. She made her choice."

"What do you mean she made her choice?"

"She's with the bloke and not me. I got the hint. Why do you think I left in the first place?"

"You left because of Rosalie?"

"Why else would I leave?"

"We all thought it was because you needed space."

"That was only part of it. After being on my own and relying on myself for almost four hundred years, it got a bit tense with being around so many people."

"You're older than Carlisle?" Edward asked a bit surprised.

"You didn't know? I thought I told you. I'll be bout four hundred and fifty I think this year." I said casually.

"No wonder why you're such a pain in the ass."

I mock gasped.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! You? Cussin'? I'd never though I'd see the day." I teased him.

"You being back must have influenced me." He said, playing along with a smile on his face.

"Not even back twenty four hours and I'm rubbing off on you again. I must be doin' somethin' right." I said and we both laughed.

Then I heard a loud roaring sound start to come down our driveway.

"Bloody hell! What is that?" I winced.

"Bella." Edward smiled.

"The lass 'ought to get herself check out then."

"That's her truck." Edward laughed.

"Oh shut it." I said and hopped off the piano. I walked into the living room and leaned up against an arm chair.

"Bella there's someone who I want you to meet. She's a good friend of mine. Just be careful, okay?"

"Is she like you?" The girl asked.

"Yes."

"Eleanor, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Bella." Edward said as he brought his girlfriend into the room. I froze as her scent drifted towards me. She was a human?!

"Well I would have appreciated a little heads up. It's been a while since I've been 'round her kind." I hissed under my breath.

"H-Hello." The human said. She seemed a bit timid. Poor lass.

"Ello lass. You're a pretty lil thing." I commented.

"Thank you." She mumbled, her cheeks going red.

"Edward, do ya mind if we have a lil chat outside?" I said sweetly.

"Of course. I think Alice is upstairs in her room Bella."

"Oh okay. It was nice to meet you." Bella said and went upstairs to find the lil vampire.

I grabbed Edward's ear and dragged him outside.

"What's Eddie done now?" Emmett snickered. I ignored him.

"I am very cross with you, Edward. A little word would have been great! Oh yeah by the way Eleanor, my girlfriend's a bloody human! Do you know what the Volturi are gonna do when they find out? They're going to bloody off us all!"

"They already know."

"THEY WHAT?! Are you fuckin' mad?!" I yelled.

"Ellie, calm down. We will explain all of this to you once Bella leaves." Carlisle said, stepping in.

"I've been gone ten bleeding years and this is what you lot have gotten yourself into? Christ!" I said and started to pace around the backyard while running my hands through my hair several times. It's a habit I carried on from when I was human.

"Calm down." Edward said.

"Don't tell me to do anything, Edward. I'm still cross with you." I said and pointed my finger at him.

"It was my mistake. I should have told you. I guess I forgot. You haven't exactly been around much." Edward sneered.

"Oh that's low. Even for you." I spat.

"Well you were the one who left."

"Well maybe it was a mistake coming back. Clearly I'm not bloody welcome. You've all got a death sentence and I don't want a damn thing to do with it. The Volturi already are on my arse." I said.

"Ellie, sweetheart. Calm down. I promise that we know what we are doing. We've gotten out of situations like this before." Esme said.

"Oh for the love of..." I trailed off sighing and face palmed. "Wait a second? Before?"

"Long story short Edward left Bella and after a few months he though she was dead then he tried to kill himself by going to the Volturi. That's how they know about Bella."

I froze. That was Rosalie. I would deal with her later.

"You are one of the biggest fools I have ever met. I don't understand how one can get so bloody foolish!" I ranted.

"I believe we're all aware of his stupidity. Now calm the hell down before you ruin Esme's lawn." Rosa hissed.

I shot a glare her way but she glared at me right back. I averted my gaze and huffed.

"You're still a fool, Edward Cullen." I said and started to walk back into the forest.

"Where are you going?" Rosa asked me.

"I'm going to go take my anger out on the local wildlife."

 

 

I returned to the house later that night after slaughtering two bears and a mountain lion. My clothes were pretty much useless now seeing as they were torn to shreds.

"You came back." Esme said and hugged me.

"I always do." I said managing a small smile.

"Now go change. You can't be walking around like that." Esme scolded.

"But that's no fun." I replied walking into the living room.

"You're crazy." Rosa commented.

"Only the best of us are, love." I smirked and walked up the stairs and into my new room. I was in the middle of taking off my ruined clothes when there was a knock on my door. I could tell just by the knock that it was Rosalie.

"Come in." I said as I took off my pants.

"Can we talk?" Rosa asked. I could hear the insecurity in her voice.

"Have a seat and shut the door. I assume these are soundproof rooms?"

"Esme made sure of that this time."

I nodded once and threw on a shirt and a pair of shorts.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Us."

"I thought you made it clear that there is no us." I said as casually as I could.

"I took the time while you were gone to reflect, I guess you could say." Rosa paused. I could tell by how she was fidgeting with her hands that she was nervous.

"I missed you." She said so quietly that I almost didn't hear her, even with being not five feet away from her.

"As I've missed you, just like everybody else."

"Don't be like this, Ellie. I know that you love me too."

"How do I know that ya aren't going to hurt me again, Rosalie? You did it once. You picked him over me."

"Emmett and I realized after you left that we were not meant for each other. We kept it to ourselves but we aren't mates. I've missed you with every fiber of my being, Eleanor. Please believe me."

"I can't deal with this right now. I don't want to. I need time to think."

"Okay. I can wait." Rosa said and walked out of my room. I groaned and fell back on my bed. This was going to be harder than I thought.

 

 

I was taking advantage of the little sunlight this dreary town had and was laying out in the grass, listening to music through a contraption called an MP3 player. It was a strange device but it was easier than carrying around a CD player all the time.

"Eleanor, can you come inside please? We need to have a family meeting."

I turned off the music device and ran inside at vampire speed.

"There's been some mass murders and unexplained missing persons going on in Seattle. The humans don't have a clue as to what's going on or why but it seems to us like vampires. I have a feeling if this gets too much out of control then the Volturi are going to intervene and this may get ugly." Carlisle explained.

"Great. Just what we need." Rosalie said bitterly.

"Do you think that this has something to do with the unfamiliar scent that we found in Bella's room a while back?"

"It's possible but we can't know for sure."

"So what are we going to do?" Esme asked.

"I don't think there's much we can do at this point. All we can do is wait."

 

 

Alice had a vision of a newborn army about a week ago so now we were on our way to train with the wolves on how to fight newborns. I see this as a pointless thing to do since the wolves are nothing but hostile to us and we will get nowhere. I've had my fair share of fights with newborns throughout my years so I know how to fight them.

I remember during the late 1850's when I was in Dublin, Ireland and was hunting for my next meal. I was about to attack a woman when a newborn dashed out in front of me and stole my meal. The damn thing made a huge mess of things and left blood all over the street. I killed the newborn out of rage and left the city to avoid drawing attention to myself.

"Ellie? You still with us?" Emmett joked.

I playfully hissed at him and smacked him.

"I ain't daft, if that's what ya askin'." I said.

"You just looked like you weren't paying attention so I thought that I would bring you back to the present."

I glared at him and rolled my eyes. I loosely heard something that Jasper was ramblin' on 'bout. Somethin' 'bout not losing your focus and to not let their arms get around ya cause they'll crush ya.

"Eleanor, could you come here?" Jasper asked me.

"Yes Cap'n?"I asked sarcastically.

"You're the oldest of us all. Surely you've experienced some newborns in your life. Care to show 'em how it's done?"

"It would be my pleasure." I said taking off the jacket I was wearing for a bit of dramatic effect.

"Drama queen." Edward mumbled low enough so his lil human couldn't hear.

"What? I was feelin' a bit flustered. You know that I get all heated when there's fightin' involved." I smirked.

"You're as bad as Emmett sometimes." Edward sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I take that as a compliment." I said and turned towards the southern vampire. He gave me a short nod that signaled that we were supposed to fight now. I danced with him for a few seconds before slowly making my way towards him. He watched every move I made while I did the same. He ended up making the first strike and I easily dodged it. He blocked my punch and I used that half a second to knock his feet out from under him.

He handed with a thud on his back and I pounced on top of him and pinned his limbs down.

"Well done." Jasper commented.

"Thank you." I smirked.

"Can I have my husband back now?" Alice spoke up.

"Nope. I ain't done with 'im yet." I smirked and glanced over at Alice.

The next half second later I was now laying on my back on the ground and blondie was on top of me. His hips were straddling mine and he pinned my arms above my head.

"I'm flattered n' all but I swing for the other team."

Jasper just rolled his eyes at me and then got off of me. He offered me his hand and I used the grip he had on my hand to swing his body over me when I stood up.

"Didn't see that coming." Jasper said and I chuckled.

 

 

Jasper paired Rosa and I together to fight. I knew he did that on purpose.

"Hello Rosa. How might ya be?" I smirked.

"Good. Yourself?" She replied, eyeing me up and down.

"So formal. I think ya need to loosen up a bit. Don'tcha think?" I purred tracing my finger across her jaw line. I saw her tense up and give me a sharp look that was telling me that I was very close to crossing a line. I intended to do just that.

"Oh come on. When's the last time you've had a bit of fun? You seem tense, love." I whispered in her ear.

Rosa growled at me and I smirked.

"Aren't you two supposed to be fighting?" Edward chuckled.

"We are. Well at least Rosa is. I'm just having fun."

"How is she fighting exactly?"

"I can practically hear those lil gears in your head turning. To snog me or not to snog me." I teased.

"What does snog mean?" Edward asked confused.

"To kiss, as you Americans call it."

Edward gave me a strange look but rolled his eyes and went back to his human.

"Say, love. Why don't you come back with me? I can help you with your problem."

"This isn't the time for this, Eleanor." Rosalie said sternly.

"Eleanor. Could you come here, please?"

"Damn. You're ruinin' my fun." I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest.

 

 

It was time. My family, except Edward and his human, were standing here waiting for the newborns to arrive. We had the advantage of the wolves hiding in the woods. I just hoped that this would be over with soon enough.

Ten minutes later, we saw the first newborn. He was male with light brown hair. We waited until they got close enough before we took off. I jumped into the air and took someone's head off with ease. The wolves came out not a minute later and it seemed to stun the newborns. They weren't expecting this. Good.

I ripped two more heads off and tore the rest of the bodies to pieces and used one arm like a bat to knock back someone that was trying to tackle me from behind. Not this time, ya bugger.

I saw Rosalie struggling out of the corner of my eye and nobody else seemed to be paying attention so I ran over there as fast as I could. I tore the newborn's head off without a second thought. Nobody touches my Rosa.

"Thanks." She said as I helped her up off of the ground.

"You don't have to thank me. I'll always protect you, Rosa." I said and I meant it.

Rosa and I got back into the fight and killed two more newborns together. I was high on bloodlust and I felt amazing. How I had missed fighting. It made me think of my glory days before the Cullens. I still missed those days sometimes.

I watched as Jasper killed the last newborn.

"I'm going to assume that you lot have it covered. I'm going to go check on Eddie." I said and didn't wait for a response from anybody before I sped off up to the mountain.

I reached the "campsite" in about two minutes and froze when I saw familiar fiery red curls. Oh no. Victoria.

I watched in the shadows as Edward was being held down by my sister and a young vampire who was around the age of 18. I saw Edward's human drop to her knees and start to dig around in the snow for something. I held my breath instantly when I realized that she cut herself and it was bleeding freely. My eyes locked on her arm and it took all of my willpower not to go over there and drain her dry.

I smelled the stench of burning vampire and it snapped me out of my trance.

"What are you doing here, Eleanor?" Edward asked.

"Get her out of here." I said, my voice strained. He nodded at me and took his precious human down the mountain. I let out a strangled sob and fell to my knees once I knew Edward was out of earshot.

"I hate you so much. You're a bitch and nothing like the sister I knew. You abandoned me when we were attacked. How could you? We were sisters, Victoria. I guess that didn't mean that much to you. I still worried about you from time to time even after all of these years. There's still a small part of me that loves you even after all you've done to hurt me. I'm sorry that it had to end this way." I said quietly and let myself feel sad for losing the only blood relative I had left in this world. I punched a tree in anger and watched as it fell over. I took a deep breath and ran back down to the clearing where my family was. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw members of the Volturi talking to my family. Oh shit.

 

I walked calmly as I could over to my family and stood next to Rosa. Jasper gave me a strange look but I gave him one that said to let it go.

"Oh how nice it is of you to join us, Eleanor. It's been a long time since we've last seen each other. How's your sisters?" Jane said smugly.

"They're right here, your highness." I sneered.

"Oh, you haven't told them have you? What a pity. Should I? I'm sure they'd love to know."

"What is she talking about, Eleanor?"

"Nothing. She must be mistaken."

"Oh no. I'm not. It's hard to forget a face like yours. You look so much like your nuisance of a sister. What was her name? She was about your age, I think. Bright curly red hair."

"I'm 'fraid I don't know a lass like that."

"What was her name? Started with a V. Veronica? Oh, that's right. It was Victoria. How is she doing by the way?"

"She's dead. My best lad just killed her not too long ago." I snapped. The truth was going to get out sooner or later. Right now I didn't give a damn.

Several members of my family gasped and everybody was staring at me now. Way to be subtle.

"I can't believe you would hide something like this. How could you?" Edward said appalled.

"This is exactly why I didn't bother tellin' ya. I knew ya would turn on me. Sorry that I'm related to the bitch, is that what ya want me to say? I haven't spoken to her in over four hundred years." I spat.

"Oh, sweetie. We wouldn't." Esme said but I ignored her.

"Your sister just so happened to be tormenting us for years! She threatened my mate's existence and turns out you knew her all along!" Edward said, raising his voice.

"Son, calm down. We can discuss this later." Carlisle said, putting his hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Now hand over the girl." Jane spoke and then I realized a newborn girl, around fifteen or so, was cowering behind Carlisle and Esme.

"Please, don't. She surrendered. We will take full responsibility for her." Esme pleaded.

"The Volturi don't give second chances. Felix?" Jane said and Felix, the big burly Volturi guard came over and the girl started to scream. Felix snapped the girl's neck and then set her body on fire. I looked away during the ordeal. I didn't want to watch what seemed like an innocent girl die.

Then I felt an overwhelming wave of pain hit me and it felt like I was transforming all over again. The pain sent me to my knees and I clutched at my chest.

"Eleanor?!" Rosa said worriedly.

"Stupid bitch. You just love to torture me, don't you? Coward." I spat out while I tried not to scream.

"I'm sure that we will be seeing you again soon. Aro will not be pleased to see that you're still alive." Jane said. I hissed at her and then she looked at the guard that came with her. "Let's go home. I'm bored."

I was released from my torment and I rolled over on the ground so I was on my back. Bugger, that hurt.

"Are you alright, dear?"

"I'm grand." I said sarcastically.

I got up from the ground and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"To hunt. I'm rather parched after all the fightin' and the human bleedin." I said and then ran at vampire speed into the forest.

 

 

I reluctantly went back to the house after I spent all night hunting. I went up to Canada to get more game and to run. I needed to clear my head after what has happened today. I did not want to go back to the house in fear of what the Cullens will do to me. I know that Edward is furious at me but I was still pretty cross with him as well.

I took a deep breath and walked up the back porch and wasn't sure if I should knock or just walk inside.

Alice appeared at the door then and opened it. She looked me up and down before grimacing but let me in anyways. I gave her a confused look.

"You ruined a perfectly good pair of jeans. They made your butt look cute." She said and then ran into the living room. I rolled my eyes at the lil vampire and made my way towards the stairs to go change and take a shower.

 

I walked back downstairs after I showered and changed my clothes to something that wasn't torn apart.

I was pulled into another hug from Esme and Carlisle hugged me as well. Were they actually worried about me?

"We were so worried about you." Esme said, confirming my thoughts.

I stayed quiet. I didn't exactly know what to say. I adverted my eyes so that I didn't have to look at them.

"Eleanor. Look at me." Esme said softly. I still kept my eyes downcast, looking at all of the fibers in the rug on the floor.

"Sweetheart, look at me." Esme said in the same tone but she lifted my chin upwards so I had no choice but to look at her. "You did nothing wrong, you hear me? Being related to Victoria does not change how I see you. You are still my first little girl and I love you just the same as I did before, if not more. The past is the past and there is nothing you can do to change that. We all know that." Esme said and I felt the burning sensation of the venom building up behind my eyes.

I didn't dare speak because I knew that nothing would come out other than sobs. Esme saw the tears building up in my eyes and she pulled me into her arms. I let myself be held by the vampire I had come to know as a mother figure in my life.

I eventually broke our embrace and she kissed my forehead. I glanced over into the living room where Rosa was standing there, waiting. I knew by the look on her face that she wanted to talk to me. I looked back to my vampire mother and she gave me a knowing look. I gave her a smile and followed Rosa outside and we ran together through the forest for what felt like forever, but in reality it was only a few minutes. We had reached some part of the woods that I did not recognize but I heard running water off in the distance.

I looked at Rosa for the longest time, not knowing what exactly to do.

"I'm not mad at you, Eleanor. You can't help what has happened in the past. I don't care that you're related to Victoria, in fact, I don't think anybody really cares other than Edward. I think he's just mad because he couldn't figure it out sooner. I don't blame you that you never told us and it wasn't ours to know unless you felt the need to tell us. The only thing I care about is you. I'm glad that you weren't hurt." Rosa said and stepped closer towards me so we were only inches apart. She lifted her hand up to my cheek and I relished in the feeling.

"I love you. I'm sorry that I never admitted it before but I was too selfish. I wanted to hold on to what was expected of me and I hurt you in the process." Rosa said softly, looking into my eyes. I looked into hers and I couldn't help but melt, as cliche as that sounded.

"I love you too." I said and kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you like it! I'm open for story suggestions or ideas, just send me a message!


End file.
